


guide me

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Power Bottom Yeosang, mingi just really loves him, service top mingi if u squint, soft dom yeosang, technically, yeosang ignores his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sometimes mingi gets too in his head and yeosang needs to get him out.sometimes, fucking is the best way to do so.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89
Collections: anonymous





	guide me

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this except that mingi and yeosang have such potential as a couple.
> 
> it’s just porn with a little plot. we love soft dom yeosang in this house. and this isn’t entirely service top mingi but we love it anyways.
> 
> thank you for reading!

Yeosang is unsure when his and Mingi’s ‘arrangement’ began. 

He’s unsure when he first saw Mingi’s eyes, sharp and blazing, staring at him through the fogged mirror of their dance practice room until Yeosang felt heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. Unsure of who had been the one to gently touch the other’s shoulder as they all exited the room, giving a simple nod of their head down the hall to Yeosang’s practice room. 

He’s unsure of who started it and how long they had been playing this game. But Yeosang is always keenly aware of how Mingi’s fingers send electric down his already heated skin. 

He knows he’s thankful for vocal practice rooms that are designed to be soundproof and the opaque, dark glass that covers the doors. 

The dorms aren’t made for things like this. Too many of them crowded in their rooms, someone is always home, and it’s unpredictable when a member will enter another’s room asking about dinner or if they want to hang out and play games or go shopping. Therefore, Yeosang’s vocal practice room has become a sort of... haven for their activities. 

Today is no different from any other day. 

They have an appearance on a show to make soon. Which means a performance. The name of the show is something which Yeosang cannot remember, as his mind is clouded the entire practice with the memory of Mingi pulling him aside and into the bathroom before they began, crowding Yeosang’s smaller body against the sinks as he asks if Yeosang wants to have a little fun after practice. And who is Yeosang to say no? 

Mingi isn’t completely dominating in bed. And, well, neither is Yeosang. But Yeosang has more of a penchant for taking control. And he can tell by the needy look in Mingi’s eyes and the way he’s biting at his bottom lip that Mingi needs someone to take care of him. He needs Yeosang to take control and help him. 

“Of course, princess.” Is the cool response that Yeosang gives, but his own insides are a tangled web of desire, and even as Mingi leaves he can feel that web spreading through his veins. He can take control and take what he wants, and he can help Mingi get out of his head a little bit. 

So they practice. And Mingi and Yeosang keep sneaking glances. If anyone notices, they say nothing to them. Yeosang feels Wooyoung perhaps suspects something is up between them, as being his best friends means noticing these things, but Wooyoung has said nothing. Yeosang has also said little about his own thoughts on who Wooyoung might be doing similar things with. 

There’s nothing wrong with any of them behaving like this. They’re young, curious, and the pent up energy within them is something that demands release and sometimes... it’s more fun when there are others helping. Actually, it’s a lot of fun. And Yeosang would have never thought he would so easily give into it. But Mingi is a force to be reckoned with, and that little penchant for power and control Yeosang feels creep into his mind every so often demands release as much as anything else. 

Hongjoong offers to buy them food after they practice. Yeosang gently says no and thanks him, claiming that he wants to go to his vocal room for a bit and a full stomach will just make him sluggish. The elder just says he’ll order him food later, which Yeosang is grateful for. Mingi says something similar, that he’s supposed to meet with a friend and grab lunch a few hours later. Yeosang wonders if it’s true. 

Thankfully, Jongho also declines, so it isn’t weird that it’s only Yeosang and Mingi. They all stick around to cool off and talk before they all split ways. 

Everyone but Yeosang and Mingi. 

Adrenaline still runs through them as they slowly exit the room and begin their walk down the hallway. Yeosang can feel it in his shaking hands and the way his vision has tunneled. No matter how many times they’ve done this, it makes him feel  wild . 

Mingi is on him the second the door closes. He uses his larger body to corner Yeosang against the door, and though the glass cannot be seen through from the outside— it can the inside. And the thrill of someone possibly walking by and seeing them makes the coals simmering in Yeosang’s stomach burn brighter. 

Mingi kissed like a starving man. Grabbing Yeosang’s hips as though the elder would disappear if he were to let go, long fingers curled around Yeosang’s hips, pressing Yeosang’s body hard against the door. Yeosang opted to ignore the door handle digging into his side in favor of letting his own fingers tangle into Mingi’s hair. 

Mingi’s tongue was hot and insistent, and Yeosang found it almost hard to kiss back with the force behind Mingi’s kisses, powered by the adrenaline of their dance practice— he was lost in his head, and Yeosang needed to reel him back in. He tugged back hard on Mingi’s hair to part them, leaving a thin trail of saliva between them. For a few moments, the only sounds in the room were that of their already labored breathing. 

He looked up and saw the look in Mingi’s eye. the drop in his expression, those bright eyes dark and pleading. He could see the way Mingi stilled under the fingers that yanked him back, and Yeosang knew he had him right where he wanted him. 

—

“Don’t worry, okay?” Mingi had told him after the first time it happened. A drop in his behavior, a drop that asked— no, begged Yeosang to take care of him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know that would happen.”

“No, don’t apologize.” Yeosang had been sitting on the couch next to Mingi after they cleaned up. He had been concerned when Mingi seemed really out of it, but as the younger came to, he seemed... more like himself. “Are you okay, though?” 

“Yeah. It’s just... sometimes I get in this headspace where I just want to be told what to do?” Mingi paused, and Yeosang could see the hesitation in his eyes. He had reached out and placed a hand on Mingi’s knee to reassure him. It had seemed to help. “Well, more like I just don’t want to think, y’know? Have someone else take care of me.” 

“I can do that for you.” Yeosang spoke before he even had a chance to think about it. But he had meant it. “I... however you need, I can do that. I don’t mind. We can figure it out together, yeah?”

Mingi had just smiled his sweet, lopsided smile at him. Yeosang was bad at affection, bad at knowing what to say to people, simply because it wasn’t something he always thought about. But in that moment he had been beyond happy to help for once. It made something flutter in his chest that he chose to ignore. That was... for another time. 

They had looked into it, learned about sub space, learned what Mingi liked and needed— and Yeosang would love to say that he was good at it now. He was unsure if he would be considered a ‘dom’ in any ways, but he took care of Mingi. That was what mattered. He knew what Mingi needed and he would give it to him. 

—

“Be good, princess.” Yeosang’s voice is already deeper, already breathless. He let himself look over Mingi’s face, from his dark eyes to his kiss-reddened lips, and tugged just a little more at Mingi’s dirty-blond hair. “You’re going to be good for me, aren’t you? Let hyung take care of you?” 

Same-age friends or not, Yeosang would be lying if he said he wasn’t...  very into Mingi calling him hyung when he was like this. Mingi seemed to have no complaints, so why should he?

“Yes,” Mingi’s head nods enthusiastically, and his grip on Yeosang’s hips only tightened, “I’ll be good, hyung. I promise.”

“Good boy.” Mingi whines quietly at Yeosang’s praise, a thing he takes pride in earning, as Yeosang untangles his fingers from Mingi’s hair. That web of desire is beginning to become too big for his body to handle, and it makes Yeosang’s hands jitter in anticipation. “Did you remember to bring everything with you?” 

Mingi only lets Yeosang go so he can fish around in the deep pockets of his grey sweatpants to produce a condom and a small bottle of lube. Yeosang grins, and slowly takes them from the other’s hands. 

“You’re always so good, arent you, baby?” That earns Mingi another round of praises, and the taller seems as though he wants to pull Yeosang close again— but he refrains. Because he’s good. He’s trained and he knows when he can and can’t touch. And Mingi knows they’re playing now, and good boys don’t touch unless told. 

“Go on and sit on the couch for me, okay? no undressing yet.” 

Mingi simply nods and scrambled over to sit on the small couch in the room. It’s too small for more than two people to sit on, but it’s always enough for them. That and the desk in the room... together are more than enough. 

Yeosang looks over to the door one final time to make sure that it’s locked. The last thing they need is someone to walk in and catch them fucking. With the door secure and locked, Yeosang quickly pockets the supplies before heading over to Mingi. 

He crawls right into the other’s lap, taking one hand to steady himself on Mingi’s wide shoulders, the other hand moving so he could gently grip the other’s chin, tilting it up until their eyes met. 

Mingi is still being good. He isn’t touching Yeosang, and he listened well and sat down. Yeosang can see the way Mingi’s jaw clenches, how tight it is, and how it mirrors the fists that are pressed down against the couch. He hasn’t said anything, and is waiting patiently for Yeosang to. 

This sort of power sends a thrill up Yeosang’s spine. 

“Ask, baby.” 

“Can I touch you?” Mingi blurts his words out not a half second after Yeosang gives him permission. He isn’t a dom entirety, so he doesn’t suppress the little laugh that leaves him. 

“Ask nicely, baby.” Yeosang tilts Mingi’s chip up a little more, letting the pad of his thumb move to press against Mingi’s plump bottom lip, his fingers curled beneath the younger’s chin. 

“Can I please touch you, hyung?” Mingi’s voice is thick as syrup when he speaks, an edge of raspiness to it, and Yeosang has thought many times how it has become one of his favorite sounds in the world. “Please?” 

“Go ahead, baby.” Yeosang speaks low, soft, to let Mingi know it really is alright and he’s done well by listening and behaving. 

When Yeosang speaks, he speaks without command and force. Maybe there are those into it, but he just doesn’t want to do that with Mingi. Mingi wants to be told what to do, to not have to think, and he’s so good and doesn’t need anyone to be forceful. He needs loving reassurance and a strong person to guide him. 

Therefore, all of Yeosang’s words are spoken in a serious, but warm voice. He has never once had to punish Mingi, never needed to speak up or be harder towards him. Mingi is his baby, pliant and pretty, and he always listens. 

Yeosang had read that perhaps those like Mingi would get too wound up, too into the game, and would need punishments to sort of... slow them down and make them think. Mingi has never gotten overwhelmed, never misbehaved, and Yeosang wondered if it was the possibility of punishment that kept him in line. Or, perhaps, knowing that Yeosang had never talked about them or said what they could be kept a bit of tension and fear in him?

Regardless, Mingi was a good princess. And Yeosang was good in return. 

Mingi’s hands fly up to Yeosang’s sides, dipping under the large white shirt he had worn for their dance practice. Mingi’s hands are warm from where they had been clenched together, and they send fire trailing across Yeosang’s skin as they explore. 

Mingi’s eyes have drifted away now, staring holes into Yeosang’s shirt as he tries to watch where his own hands are exploring. Yeosang sighs, content, and uses the hand that had held Mingi’s chin to instead run through the top of his hair. 

“Do you want hyung’s shirt off?” Yeosang asks smoothly, and Mingi nods eager. “Okay, baby. Then take it off for me.”

Mingi’s long fingers curled into the hem of Yeosang’s shirt and pulled it right off, tossing it to wherever behind them. With Yeosang’s shirt off, it gave Mingi more room to touch and play. Yeosang shivered in the AC of the room, and Mingi only responded by pulling him closer. It was cute. Taking good care of his hyung. 

As always, Yeosang could tell that Mingi wanted more. But he was good. Mingi was such a good boy to him and he never overstepped or did anything he wasn’t told. Like a switch that had been flipped, he wouldn’t move without Yeosang speaking. 

“Make hyung feel good, Mingi.” He pulled the younger’s head into his neck, letting his own fingers play with the hair on the back of Mingi’s head. “You can do what you want.”

And the switch was flipped. 

Suddenly, any hesitation in Mingi’s movements evaporates and disappears. Like a wild animal being let out of a cage, there’s a new energy in Mingi’s movements. There’s a hot mouth kissing up the column of Yeosang’s neck, hands that grip onto his hips and yank them down further against Mingi’s own, and Yeosang feels like he’s on fire. 

Mingi’s hands move quickly in tandem, stroking Yeosang’s skin and leaving fire wherever they go. As though touching him was the only thing Mingi could think to do. Thick fingers brush over his nipples, eliciting a hot little gasp from Yeosang’s lips. Mingi doesn’t stay there, though, and Yeosang suppresses a whine as those hands wander down to his hips again. His cock twitches in his shorts, and Yeosang finds himself trying to push himself further down into Mingi’s lap despite the younger having already pulled him down. 

He’s been hard since practice. Since he saw Mingi looking at him, eyes burning, making Yeosang feel his skin  ache with the need to be touched. They’ve been so busy that Yeosang has had no time to get off, let alone sneak off with Mingi to fuck. To finally have those hands on him again— oh, Yeosang knows that penchant for power he has will disappear soon enough. He knows he’ll want too much to tease Mingi for long.

Mingi’s hands move to dip under Yeosang’s shorts, hands palming his ass and bringing their hips together, and Yeosang is too weak to not let out a groan in pleasure at the contact. He feels Mingi do the same against his neck, can feel the vibrations of Mingi’s deep voice against his skin. Yeosang doesn’t want to go slow today, doesn’t want to draw anything out, and he’s glad it seems Mingi is on the same page. 

“Mingi.” Yeosang’s fingers curl into the younger’s hair, gently tugging at it to pull Mingi’s head from his neck. Mingi whines and doesn’t move, so Yeosang yanks much harder on his hair. There’s a sharp gasp, and then Mingi’s eyes meet his own. “Princess. You’re not going to be bad today and not listen, are you?”

Mingi, lips already red, just mindlessly shakes his head and Yeosang can see the dark look in his eyes, how Mingi’s eyes are almost unfocused. That worries him a little. 

“Color, baby.” 

Mingi licks over his lips before speaking and tightens his grip on Yeosang’s hips. “Green.” The voice is a little huskier than it was before, but it speaks. 

“Good boy.” They never do anything rough, no scenes that are... more on the painful side, but Yeosang knows that Mingi can get lost in his mind sometimes when they do this and he needs to make sure that Mingi is still with him, can still consent, that he’s still okay. Yeosang feels himself internally sigh in relief when Mingi responds. 

“Up.” Yeosang pulls himself from the taller man’s grasp so he could stand, fingers making quick work of his own shorts. “Clothes off.”

Mingi, ever obedient, simply nods his head and stands to get his own clothes off. As Mingi begins undressing, Yeosang hears his phone going off from the floor where he has haphazardly thrown his shorts. He quickly looks just in case, only to see a text from Hongjoong. 

_ I know most of you left, but we need to be back in about 20 minutes. Emergency meeting about a show appearance.  _

20 minutes. 20 minutes for them to finish and clean up and pretend nothing had happened. Well, Yeosang had already decided he wasn’t in the mood to go slow, but now it appeared they didn’t have much of a choice but to go fast. That was fine. Yeosang placed his phone onto the floor again and picked up the condom and lube, only to throw them onto the couch beside where they were. Then, he looks to Mingi. 

Oh, and what a  sight Mingi is. Flushed down to his chest, expectant and jittery, as his rocking feet show, his fingers curl into fists at his side and Yeosang’s gaze is immediately on thick thighs and Mingi’s erection before him. Mingi is long, thick, cock hanging stiff between his legs, and Yeosang begins to feel his mouth watering as he thinks about running his tongue over the reddened tip. Another time, he thinks. They have to hurry now. 

Yeosang makes eye contact with Mingi and, no matter how many times they’ve done this, he still feels his breath taken away. 

Mingi watches him like a hawk. He’s anxious, an animal ready to pounce— a predator stalking its prey, waiting to attack. Yet, he still looks at Yeosang like he’s some sort of ethereal  god . Something to be worshipped by his hands and his cock. It makes a shiver run up Yeosang’s spine, makes his own hard cock twitch in interest against his stomach. It has been weird at first, to be gazed at in such a way. To be so bare to Mingi. But now... Yeosang finds power in it. 

He’s a sacrifice to a god, not a god itself. But there’s still power in what he holds over Mingi. And he likes this little game. 

The little blond smirks, knowing what’s to come, and lays himself down against the couch. A feast of a god, with his arms above his head. Mingi doesn’t move. Yeosang moans, deep and airy, stretching his body until his back arches, eyes never leaving Mingi’s. Mingi doesn’t move, but his fists tighten. He sees Mingi’s lower lip quiver, and Yeosang actually chuckles at him. 

There are no words spoken. No, Yeosang has come to realize that he does not command Mingi as most would command those who submit to them. They’re equals still in some fashion. Instead of commanding Mingi, Yeosang  guides him. Like a lighthouse for a lost sailor, or a map to an adventurer. He’s a compass rose that leads Mingi in the right direction when he’s lost in his head. And he doesn’t need words to guide. 

Yeosang simply raises a hand from above his head, which has sunk back down against the small couch, and he curls one finger at Mingi. 

The beast is let loose again. 

The springs inside Mingi uncoil, and Mingi is on him again. The feeling of Mingi’s warm skin on his own is enough to make the little blond moan again, snd Mingi doesn’t ask for permission as his hands roam the body beneath him. Yeosang doesn’t tell him to stop. He’s still only human, he has desires and needs and sometimes doesn’t want to speak and guide. Mingi can always find his way, so long as Yeosang is there. 

Yeosang wraps his lithe legs around Mingi’s small waist, gasping sharp as their cocks brush together. He’s only human, and he rolls his hips up, earning a growl from the mouth assaulting his neck. The beast rocks his own hips down as the pads of his fingers brush against Yeosang’s nipples, and as he whimpers, Yeosang thinks he could easily come like that. But he wants to get fucked far more, and he knows they still have to hurry. 

“Mingi—“ Teeth sink into the skin of his neck, and Yeosang’s words are lost in a sea of whimpers. His overstimulated body tries to move, and for a flash of a second he fears losing himself. But he needs to stay somewhat in control. “Mingi— need you to prep hyung. We have to hurry. Want your fingers in me baby, please.” 

‘Please’ is not so often said. But even in his state, Mingi listens. He’s so good at listening, he’s so good for Yeosang. He pulls back and peers down at Yeosang beneath him, hair stuck to red cheeks and eyes dark as a stormy sea. Yeosang wanders it Mingi feels the same pull he does. 

Yeosang sees the look in Mingi’s eye, though. Watches the yearning and the neediness and knows his boy needs to be guided again. 

“Okay, come on. Get the lube okay? It’s right behind you on the couch.” Mingi barely turns his body at the guidance, just enough to locate and grab the lube. He neglects the condom since Yeosang hadn’t asked for it, an action Yeosang finds cute despite the time crunch. “Good boy. Get your fingers nice and wet for me, baby. Okay?”

Mingi swallows, Yeosang notices, and he sits once more on his knees between Yeosang’s legs. Yeosang also notices the way Mingi’s body seems to be thrumming, shaking under need and anticipation. The beast is out of his cage, but it seems he’s still chained to it. He’s only partially free, waiting for Yeosang to finally release him. Soon, but not yet. 

Mingi tries to figure out how to position Yeosang’s legs on the small couch, trying to figure how to get him comfortable— and Yeosang knows it’s going to be uncomfortable if he leaves his legs open for too long. To ease Mingi’s mind once more, he licks his lips and goes to sit up. 

“How about I get in your lap? Make it better for the both of us?” 

Something flashes in Mingi’s eyes that makes Yeosang’s cock twitch. Something a little more primal, speaking to the atmosphere that hangs between them. He nods, and Yeosang climbs right into his lap as Mingi sits back. 

Almost immediately he can feel Mingi’s thick finger rubbing over his hole. The first few times they had messed around, when Yeosang was trying to get used to sex, they had found he could easily come on Mingi’s fingers alone. He had tried one night to finger himself in the shower, which he could reach quite where he had wanted. It was one of the few times they messed around in the dorms. Yeosang had sought Mingi out in his room and rode his fingers into he was sobbing into a pillow. 

Mingi doesn’t ask permission before he’s pushing the first finger in. Yeosang responds with a sigh, almost relieved to finally have something inside him again, and raises a hand to the back of Mingi’s head. He pulls the younger’s head back into his neck, inviting Mingi to leave kisses on his skin like he had before. He plays with the hair on the back of Mingi’s neck, and he’s rewarded with a huff of hot air against his neck. 

“Go on and add the second one, since we don’t have much time. Be slow at first.” Mingi nods into his neck, trailing warm kisses up to Yeosang’s ear as he slips the second in. 

Now , Yeosang starts moaning. 

Mingi knows where his weak spots are. Knows of the spot under his ear right behind his jaw, knows the way Yeosang likes to be scissored open by his fingers nice and slow— having both done to him at the same time makes Yeosang’s power waver, makes him let out the quietest whimpers as his hands reach to grip onto Mingi’s biceps. 

Mingi’s fingers are heavenly. Long, thick, and  strong . But it’s still Mingi, still lovely and caring Mingi, and somehow he’s still gentle with them. Perhaps... almost  methodical in the way he uses them on Yeosang. 

Yeosang starts to rock his hips, to push back against the thick fingers inside him, and lets a short, sharp gasp out when Mingi’s teeth latch onto his earlobe. There’s no way Mingi doesn’t feel Yeosang’s cock twitch against his stomach. The answer to that question is given in the form of Mingi’s free hand stroking up his hyung’s side, until the pad of his thumb reaches Yeosang’s nipple again. 

Yeosang wants nothing more than friction. Even as Mingi slips the third finger in him, even as Yeosang rides them and feels his cock slide against the warmth of Mingi’s stomach, it isn’t enough. The need for power and control is slipping, and all Yeosang can think about is letting Mingi completely have his way with him. Rational thought leaves, and instead he thinks about Mingi’s thick cock inside him, of Mingi fucking him until he feels like he’s been ripped apart. 

Yeosang can already feel his insides turning to goo in the pool of heat that has collected in his stomach. He can feel the beads of sweat forming in his hairline, and he can see it on Mingi too when the younger pulls back to look at him, seeking approval for what he’s done. 

He’s rewarded with a kiss. 

For the moment, all slips from them. Yeosang kisses hard, deep, slipping his tongue beside Mingi’s. The younger seems confused for a moment before picking up on just what Yeosang needs. He pulls his fingers out and wraps both strong arms around Yeosang’s waist, yanking him closer against him. Yeosang moans sweetly into his mouth, and uses his own hands to grip onto Mingi’s hair. They have to hurry. They still don’t have time. 

Yeosang pulls back, leaving a trail of saliva between their kiss bitten lips. He’s in control still, he knows it, but... he has needs. He has needs he knows Mingi can help with. 

He pulls himself off of Mingi’s lap and back onto the couch, placing himself to where his face is smushed against one of the cushions, arms wrapped around it, with his ass in the air and presented to the younger. 

“Get the condom on and make sure you’re slick. Make hyung feel good, baby. Let loose. Do whatever you want, just make hyung feel good.”

Yeosang already sounded wrecked out of his mind. Voice deep but raspy, dripping with the need inside him that was spilling out. Normal, not-horny Yeosang would never imagine being so bold as to present himself like an animal in heat to one of his members. Mingi just brings out the best in him, he supposes. Besides, he’s too horny to consider anything else but getting a nice, big cock inside him. 

And Mingi is very willing to provide that. 

Yeosang always feels a level of desperation when he’s with Mingi. There’s always a yearning, always an expectation for what is to come. The anticipation is heightened when Mingi is like this— when he’s a caged animal begging to be let out. When they fool around just for the hell of it, he can’t tell what Mingi will do, and anticipation comes in the form of quick electricity.

When Mingi is listening to Yeosang’s guiding words, Yeosang knows exactly what to expect and anticipate— he merely has to wait and see how Mingi will execute it. Somehow, that form of anticipation is what makes his skin light up, what sets Yeosang on edge. He’s told Mingi to let loose, has presented his pretty, stretched little hole to him, and he silently waits as Mingi does as he wishes.

It’s electrifying. 

He feels one of Mingi’s hands spread his cheeks apart, and that alone is enough to make Yeosang jump. He jolted forward, whining in response to let Mingi know he’s fine, and goes back to being pliant as he feels Mingi’s cock rub over his hole. Mingi is still quiet, has been for a while, and Yeosang wonders how lost in his thoughts his baby really is.

Mingi slow pushes in, and Yeosang fights the urge to tense. Mingi is big, but he’s slow and gentle at first. Once he’s about halfway in, Yeosang feels large hands move to his hips, the only sound in the room being Yeosang’s own labored breaths. He feels as though time has stopped, though he knows the clock is ticking faster than ever on them.

“Is this okay?” Mingi’s gravelly voice breaks the silence, and Yeosang turns his head to the side. Though he can’t turn enough to see Mingi’s face, he knows his baby is concerned. It makes his heart do leaps, even though such concerns are common courtesy, given what they do. “Does it hurt?”

“No— no, you prepped me so well, baby. Always so gentle so you don’t hurt me.” Yeosang’s words are purrs, spoken like a cat sprawled out in the sun. For emphasis, he pushes himself back the rest of the way onto Mingi’s cock, earning a moan from both of their lips. “So big, baby, fill me so well, don’t you?”

Mingi, unsure of whether he was to respond or not, whimpers and pulls Yeosang’s hips back with his hands. “Yes, hyung.”

No, the response hadn’t been necessary. But it was sweet. “Go on, princess. Use hyung however you want. You earned it?”

“Are you—“ Mingi starts, and he must swallow, because he’s quiet before a little sigh comes out. He sounds concerned, like he’s slipping back into his head again. “Are you sure you want me to do that?”

Yeosang lets out an impatient whine and pulls himself forward, just to slam back. Mingi gasps again, and his hands falter in their grip for a few seconds. “C’mon, Mingi, you have hyung’s permission— ‘m so hard, Mingi, hyung wants to come.”

“Okay, okay— okay. I can do that.” Yeosang knows Mingi is concerned about letting loose, worried about hurting him or doing something wrong, but Yeosang also needs him out of his head long enough to see that he’s alright. That he’s earned having control given back— just get him out of his head entirely.

As Mingi pulls back, Yeosang whines at him, already missing how full Mingi’s cock made him feel. One day he was going to cockwarm Mingi while doing his producing homework, just sit himself nice and pretty in Mingi’s lap and have the younger rapper wait until he was done before he could come. Just the thought of cockwarming Mingi made a shiver run up his spine.

Yeosang bookmarks that thought for later. 

Mingi’s first few thrusts were shallow, slow, waiting to see if Yeosang would tell him to stop or guide him with another command. But Yeosang only moans happily and settles himself further down into the cushion in his arms. But, of course, Mingi caught on finally.

_ Finally _ .

Mingi thrusts harder, a little faster, and Yeosang  mewls  for him. “Just like that princess, you can go harder, can’t you? You know how to use that big cock of yours, don’t you? Nice, big, dumb cock of yours. You’ve humped me enough like a dog to know what to do, yes? You don’t need hyung to tell you what to do.”

Mingi grunts in response, and the fingers that had been leisurely gripping his hips tightened. Yeosang knew he finally severed the tie keeping Mingi preoccupied in his mind. The chains keeping him connected to the cage rattled until finally— they broke.

Suddenly, the position changes. Mingi isn’t trying to keep both knees on the small couch. He shifts till one leg is firmly planted on the ground, and Yeosang feels fingers gripping his hair, yanking him back until he’s on all fours. 

“Do you want me rougher, hyung? Is that what you’re trying to do?” Mingi emphasizes his sentence by slamming his cock back into the little blond, and Yeosang swears he can see stars. He doesn’t answer, and the hand that had held his hair reaches back to land a slap across his ass. “Hyung?”

“Yes— yes this is exactly what I wanted.” Yeosang’s deep voice is light, raspy, his eyes already fluttering shut as a smirk spreads on his lips. He feels almost  relieved . “This is exactly what hyung wants, princess.”

And Mingi is off.

He grips onto Yeosang’s lithe hips with newfound force, until Yeosang knows he’s going to be bruised the next day. It’s exhilarating, the idea of being owned like that, of bearing someone else’s marks on you. Any thoughts Yeosang could have had about being like that with Mingi is, almost literally, fucked out of him.

Mingi’s thrusts are mean. There’s no real finesse or rhythm to them, it was almost as though he was fucking Yeosang for nothing more than the sake of being rough with him. To use him just to get off. Yeosang knows he isn’t behaving like that on purpose— but he  loves it.

The room is filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, of Mingi’s rough grunts, of what Yeosang soon recognizes to be his own moans, mingled with whimpers and pleas of more that subconsciously spill from his lips.

“Yes—  yes , Mingi, please, right there, right there,  faster —“ He’s blubbering out his words, almost as though he was drunk on Mingi’s cock as he begged for more. And to any who would see him as he was, head bowed, cheeks splotched red, with tears beginning to form in half opened eyes... perhaps they would think such things about him.

Yeosang feels hands reach down to his shoulders, yanking him back, pulling him until his back was flush with Mingi’s chest, leaving him on his knees with his back arched. Mingi loops one arm around Yeosang’s chest to keep him steady, the other going to run across Yeosang’s stomach. 

They’re both sweaty, it’s too hot for skin to be touching, but Yeosang doesn’t care. He doesn’t care that his new long hair is matted against the back of his neck, that Mingi’s breath against his neck tickles too much, that the bites will leave marks. He wants everything that Mingi will give him. He’ll take everything given.

Mingi starts to thrust again, finding a ‘rhythm’ once more, one that hits his prostate dead on each time, and Yeosang feels all of the air pushed out of his lungs.

“F-fuck—! Mingi,  fuck , baby, please,  please —“ Yeosang nowhere to hold onto anything, nowhere to grip to keep him steady. His entire body feels like it’s going to jelly, and before he clenches his eyes shut he can see white dots in his vision. “R-right there, ‘m gonna come,  Mingi —“

Mingi’s hand on his stomach is on his cock in an instant, using the precum dripping from Yeosang’s painfully hard cock as lube. He’s fisting him fast, as fast as he can go, Yeosang is sure, and the elder is coming not a few moments later all over Mingi’s hand. The only thing that comes from his mouth is the stuttered whimper of Mingi’s name.

Even as he feels like he’s going to pass out, he still pushes back, still silently wishing for the other to finish, finally raising a shaking hand to grip onto the arm over his chest. He feels Mingi come as few short thrusts later, and he ignores the way Mingi’s whimpering voice saying his name makes his heart skip a beat.

He feels Mingi pull out, and feels himself being laid down on the couch as Mingi goes to dispose of the condom. Then, as always, there’s a big, naked body trying to cuddle him on the little couch, back to chest once more, skin still tacky with sweat, and Yeosang is too tired to move. As well, it’s cold in the room again, and Mingi is still nice and warm.

There are fingers getting his hair out of his face, and he makes a little happy sound in response. 

Wait. The meeting.

“Fuck—“ Yeosang shoots up and rifles for his phone on the ground, seeing— shit. He had almost forgotten about the meeting. “We gotta hurry, we only have, like, three minutes until that meeting.”

He’s hustling as fast as he can to wipe himself down with tissues, trying to get his clothes on, to tie the garbage up so no one rifles through it— he’s hurrying and finally done and looks to see if Mingi is ready.

Mingi is standing there, all dressed again, looking ruffled and... something Yeosang can’t read. Despite the time crunch, he takes a second to walk up and press a hand to Mingi’s chest. He’s trying to study his expression, but he can’t read everything playing in Mingi’s eyes.

“You okay?” Suddenly, there’s a pang of fear running down his spine. “I— I didn’t do anything you didn’t like, did I? Did I hurt you?”

“No, not that.” Mingi looks... bashful. He reaches a hand up to rest over Yeosang’s while the other reaches back to scratch at his hair. “I, uh, I’m just upset we didn’t get... more time together after.”

Cuddling. Mingi was upset... they didn’t get more cuddle time. Yeosang laughs, light and relieved, as his fingers curl into Mingi’s shirt. “I was worried that I had done something. We can cuddle after, can’t we? When we get back to the dorm? We can just... say we’re watching a movie. Everyone else cuddles all the time.”

“Yeah. Actually, there’s a drama I want to watch.” Mingi shrugs a little, but Yeosang can see the expectant look in his eye. “I mean... you don’t have to, but we can do that?”

“I’d like that, Mingi.” Yeosang smiles as warmly as he can. “I’d really like that.”

Mingi seems to light up at that, and when their hands drop, Yeosang blushes when he sees their fingers are still intertwined. Neither make a move to let go, and Yeosang just smiles to himself when he heard Mingi giggling. Yeah, he’d have to address the way Mingi made him feel soon. Before he got too attached.

A thought for another day.

—

The meeting starts right on time with Yeosang and Mingi hurrying in last. Yeosang sits right next to Wooyoung, as always, and Mingi across from him next to Seonghwa. Everything was fine, normal, as always... until Yeosang notices a phone being slowly slid on the table to him.

_ You and Mingi need to maybe be less obvious with the neck kissing. _

Yeosang quickly moves his hand up to his neck, and Wooyoung snickers next to him before taking the phone back. He types something quickly, then slides it back over.

_ Gonna tell me about it? _

Yeosang just nods so not to bring too much attention to them. He looks over to see Mingi is watching him, and Yeosang just stares at... the forming bruises on his neck. Mingi also slaps a hand on his neck, and they share a secret little smile.

Wooyoung laughs again beside him. Okay, fine, maybe it wasn’t a secret for much longer. And, maybe, Yeosang didn’t want it to be anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> will i write more of this? absolutely
> 
> but with more feelings!


End file.
